Women
by Rosekiller97
Summary: 'Women? Oh God! They are really, really sick! They do this, they do that….. Blah, Blah, blah' Me: Don't you think guys you're forgetting something? Uh Huh XD


**A/N: **Okay, I have no Idea how did I end up like this. I mean, I was trying to write a completely different story and suddenly I wrote this one. (ROFL) :D

**'Women': **

"Kya yaar, kaise faltu cases aaj kal aane lage hai?!" Abhijeet said gazing out of the window.

"Haan yaar…" Daya nodded concentrating on his steering wheel.

They were in their most famous CID car, and as per conversation reveals, totally pissed off after solving today's case. Daya was driving the car and Abhijeet sat on the other side with his elbow on the window. They drove through the city and were no doubt, irritated.

"Mera na, ab bohut jald dimaag kharab hone wala hai…." Abhijeet said pulling out his beeping phone from his pocket. He read the name and pushed the phone back into his pocket.

"Kaun tha Abhijeet?" Daya asked.

"Aur kaun ho sakta hai? Tumhari bhabi!" He answered seriously.

Daya giggled, "Bhabi? Kaunsi wali? Delhi wali? Ya Kolkata wali?"

Abhijeet glared at his friend and looked out of the window.

"Oye Abhijeet! Gussa kyun ho rahe ho?"

"Gussa nahi ho raha hun yaar!" He yelled.

"Huh! Gusse se hi toh baat kar rahe ho!"

"Mein tumpe gussa nahi hun yaar. Abhi tak toh shaadi bhi nahi hui, aur abhi se itna khabar leti hai. Pata nahi shaadi ke baad kya hoga?!"

"Abhijeet….." Daya said dragging. "Kya yaar? Yeh koi bari baat thori na….." Daya stopped midway when he felt his phone beeping as well. He pulled out his phone and read the name. He immediately clamped the phone to his ear. "Haan,bolo..."

Abhijeet gazed at him amazed by his 'a-little-different' behavior while Daya continued speaking ignorantly. "Hmm….Hmm…. okay. Thik hai, nahi Gari chalate waqt mein kabhi phone pe baat karta hun kya?..."

Abhijeet busted laughing till he saw Daya signaling him not to. Abhijeet laughed harder but this time Daya gave a 'Please yaar!' look and Abhijeet controlled himself. Daya spoke once again, "Haan….Hmm….. Yeah bye. Haan baba! Okay, bye….. Byeee!"

Abhijeet busted laughing unable to control this time and Daya sighed regretting what he had said earlier. "Seriously Abhijeet! Yeh larkiyaann…. Uff!"

"Dekha, kaha tha na maine! Itna dimaag khati hai ki…." Abhijeet laughed again.

Daya breathed and gave Abhijeet a 'I am serious look'. Abhijeet stopped laughing at once till he saw a smile curling up his best friend's lips and he was laughing uncontrollably the next moment. "Khana khaya?" Daya mimicked in a girly voice and laughed.

"Kahan pe ho, Kya kar rahe ho…..?" Abhijeet mimicked this time and both laughed together.

"Sahi mein Abhijeet, itne din Shreya nahi thi, chain ki zindagi thi yaar!"

"Hmm….. Kya bataun yaar! Tarika bhi toh! Uff, har chiz ki khabar rakhne ki kya zarurat?"

"Kabhi toh aisa lagta hai jaise hum dudh peeta bachche hai, aur hume toh apna khayal rakhna aata hi nahi!" Daya said.

"Ek dum sahi kaha tumne! Ek dum!" Abhijeet agreed. " Huh! Pura din toh bas faltu ke cheeze bolti rehti hai, ab uske parosi ko beta hua hai ya beti, mujhe kya lena dena hai yaar?"

"Itna bolti hai, itna bolti hai! Dimaag kharab karke rakh deti hai."

"Aur inka ek aur problem, shopping, shopping aur SHOPPING!" Abhijeet complained.

"Kahi kuch dekha nahi ki, khareedne ka man karta hai. Aur hum? Bichare side mein khade hokar dekhte rehte hai."

"You won't believe Daya, Tarika toh ek earring select karne mein bhi do ghante laga deti hai! Hare ek earring lagakar puchti hai 'Yeh thik lag raha hai Abhijeet?' God! How embarrassing!"

"Sach mein yaar, yeh shopping wali chiz na, itni irritating hoti hai ki... Restaurant!" Daya screamed suddenly.

Abhijeet looked at him shocked and then took hold of his gaze. They were standing before one of the best restaurants in the city. "Chalo na yaar! Baki ka wahan jaakar continue karenge!" Daya pleaded as his mouth watered.

"Bhuk toh mujhe bhi lagi hai….. Chalo!" Abhijeet said smiling.

Daya parked the car and both of them jumped out and headed towards the restaurant. They chose a table attached to the glass wall which provided a great view of a busy Mumbai road. They took their seats opposite to each other. Abhijeet gulped the glass of water which the waiter placed on the table and Daya looked at the menu excitedly.

"Kya lein?" Daya asked moving his eyes round the menu.

Abhijeet declined Tarika's call for the fifth time, and with no regrets, looked up at him. "Jo bhi tumhara man kare yaar….." Abhijeet stopped his sentence hallway when he saw a chaos taking place outside. "Wahan kya ho raha hai yaar?"

Daya took hold of his gaze and looked out of the glass wall. "Haan yaar…. Lagta hai kuch garbar ho rahi hai! Chalke dekhe?"

"Haan yaar, chalo…." Abhijeet said getting up from his seat. Both moved towards the gate. Abhijeet pushed the door and moved out while Daya gestured a waiter that they will be coming back and moved out with him. They crossed the road and reached the crowd. They made their way through the mob and found an elderly woman struggling to make an old man stand on his feet, who seemed to have been fallen down. Daya quickly gave the man a hand while Abhijeet picked up his walking stick and gave it to him.

"Aap log milke tamasha kya dekh rahe hai?" Abhijeet stormed at the crowd. "Aapke maa-baap ke umar ke hai, aur aap inki madad nahi kar paa rahe hai?"

"Calm Down Abhijeet!" Daya whispered.

The mob slowly dispersed into the road with their heads down, most probably due to shame. The old couple stared at Abhijeet and Daya with gratitude in their eyes. "Thank you…." The lady said bringing her pallu over her shoulder. Daya and Abhijeet looked at each other. "Arey… nahi Maaji!" Daya smiled.

"Yeh hamara farz hai….." Abhijeet added.

"Bhagwan tum dono ko sukhi rakhe…." She blessed placing each hand on either cheek of Abhijeet and Daya.

"Lekin Maaji, hua kya tha?" Abhijeet asked concerned.

"Pata nahi aaj-kal ke bacho ko kya ho gaya hai? Achanak dhakka dekar aage badh gaye aur Yeh gir gaye…"

"Aapko zyada lagi toh nahi na?" Daya asked the old man.

"Nahi beta…." The man smiled.

"Beta, zara inke pass rahoge? Mein abhi medicine shop se aayi…"

"Hum jaate hai na Maaji…" Abhijeet said.

"Nahi beta, mujhe unse kuch baat bhi karni hai… Mein hi jaati hun. Jara yahi rehna…" The lady said pulling out the prescription and moved the medicine shop beside them.

"Uncle aap…. Aap aise? Mera matlab hai, aap dono kyun aaye? Apne bachcho ko bhej diya hota…" Daya asked politely.

The man smiled at them, "Zindagi mein koi saath nahi deta beta…. Koi nahi! Hamare bachche America mein hai. Hume dekhne bhi nahi aate. Ab bas koi saath hai toh… tumhari Maaji hi hai." And he smiled again looking at the lady in the shop. Daya and Abhijeet also looked at her till he spoke again, "Zindagi bhi ache din dikhati hai. Zindagi bhar jise bojh samjha, aaj uske siwai koi nahi hai. Sab bas dikhawe ke liye hote hai, par sirf ek insaan kabhi saath nahi chorta, 'Aurat'. Pehle toh inka hi saath dimaag mein dum kar deta tha, par aaj, kaun pucta hai ki 'Kahan hai?', 'Kaise hai?', 'Khana khaya bhi ya nahi?', 'Diwai li bhi ya…. Bhul gaye?'

Pehle toh uske saariyon ke rang se hi dimaag dukhta tha, (He smiled) Unka woh der-der tak sajna sawarna, unka woh bar-bar saare change karna? Ab? Kuch nahi, thak gayi hai woh….. Aakhir yeh sajna sawarna hamare liye hi toh tha, par jab hume unki tareef karni thi, hume yeh sab 'Faltu' ki cheeze lagti thi….. Ab toh ek bindi bhi thik se nahi lagati.

Pata hai? Kabhi kabhi toh lagta hai hum chote-chote bache hai." Daya and Abhijeet lifted their gaze at the man. "Unki zindagi hamesha hi hamare ird-gird hoti hai, aur hum? Ise 'Niji zindai mein dakhal' dene ka naam de dete hai. Pagal hote hai hum sab! Yeh bhul jaate hai ki, shayad hamari priorities alag alag hoti hai, par hum toh unki puri ki puri zindagi hi hote hai. Hum aurato ko bohut kamjor samajhte hai beta, hume lagta hai unhe hamari zarurat hai, par sachmein, usse kahi zyada zarurat hume unki hai… woh na ho to, hamari zindagi bekaar hai."

"Chaliye!" The old lady came back with a bag filled with medicines. "Thank You beta…." She said again.

"Hum chor dete hai?" Daya said pulling his keys.

"Nahi beta…. Hum yahi rehte hai. Chale jayenge." The lady said and managed her things. She took her husband hand in hers, held it tight and moved slowly, watching every step. Daya and Abhijeet observed them carefully, how the man was confident with his each step that he took now. He knew there is always someone by his side, someone who can't be ever replaced. There is only one 'someone' in every man's life; and the only thing thy need is just a little care. Just a hand, that's all.

They kept looking at the elderly couple till the disappeared among the moving crowd. They moved back to the restaurant and ordered their food.

"Good food." Daya said completing his food.

"Really good." Abhijeet said keeping his spoon down.

Both of them kept quiet for some time and looked down.

Abhijeet took a deep breath, "Hum is zindagi kuch bhul toh nahi rahe hai na Daya?"

"Sahi keh rahe ho yaar. Aaj toh jaise…. Sab kuch badal gaya na?"

"Haan yaar! Sab Kuch…."

"Soch raha tha ki, Shreya ko dinner pe le jaaun, waise bhi, pichle kuch dino usse thik se baat nahi ki maine."

"Haan yaar Dinner…" His eyes widened suddenly, "Date kya hai aaj ka?!" He shouted.

"31st. Kyun?"

"OH SHIT! Aaj Tarika ke saath dinner ki baat thi! Mein toh bilkul bhul hi gaya! Oh No Yaar! Mein-Mein chalta hun…." He said getting up from his seat.

"Huh?" Daya gave a 'what's-going-on?' look.

Abhijeet sighed, "Okay, I need to go. Please bill de dena!"

"Haan but….." Before Daya could finish Abhijeet had already left. Abhijeet phone was lying on the table. "Yeh Abhijeet bhi na!" He exclaimed and smiled to himself.

**Thank You! **

A/N: Trust me, I am still laughing and trying to figure out why did I write this suddenly xD Please R&R :)


End file.
